


Respite

by negaii



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno and Nino find themselves in the beautiful world called Rurutia. Nino is planning something romantic, but Ohno has a hidden motive that may or may not invoke Nino's wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> My self-indulgent fic where Ohmiya has the ability to travel to different worlds (smilar to the manga series Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles by CLAMP). I just wanted to write something fluffy and short. I may or may not expand this universe, since there's a lot I could do with it.

Sometimes, Nino wonders why he decides to get out of bed in the morning. But then he remembers that his husband/soulmate/life partner/destined one/other half (or whatever the fuck it's called in their current world) has the biggest thirst for adventure, and  _oh my god_ , why is the world spinning?

 

"Are we on a boat?!" Nino shrieks from the floor where they landed in a heap after a world jump. Ohno is laughing beside him, but he feels Ohno reaching for him to make sure he's okay. Nino can't stay mad. His lover  _may_  be such a little shit sometimes, but he is incredibly careful about Nino’s health; he’s always making sure Nino is okay before and after jumps, and during their stays in different worlds. It's not Ohno's fault that he loves to travel and has the worst case of wanderlust.

“We’re not, but I think you may have hit your head on that tree branch over there on our way down. Hold still, you may have a concussion." Ohno says, and slowly lifts Nino’s head to place it on his lap. He then quickly checks their travel pack for some medical supplies. Nino groans and his headache is getting worse, and the world just will not stop spinning. 

"Where are we?" Nino manages to ask, as he clutches his head and wills the world to stop moving for two seconds. Ohno slaps his hands away and hands him a bottle of water and some pills they got (stole) from the world they visited two worlds prior. That world had been amazing, but crazy. It was incredibly advanced in medical technology, but people were sacrificed every month for the sake of "evolving" science. Needless to say, the both of them got their asses out of that world immediately when they found out about the human sacrifices. It was a good thing Nino had suggested that they steal some of the medical technology for their travels. They had pills for everything: they had pills for headaches, scarring, colds, the flu, vertigo, concussions and more. Nino looks down at the pill in his hand. Ohno had handed him a yellow and orange pill for headaches and concussions. He quickly downs the pill with a splash of water from the bottle and waits. After two minutes, the pain is gone and the world is now finally standing still. He sighs in relief. Ohno leans over him a little bit to check his expression.

“Feeling better?" Ohno asks, and brushes his hand through Nino’s hair. Nino closes his eyes and nods. They stay like that for a few minutes until Nino realizes that this is neither the time or place to be acting all lovey dovey with Ohno. Opening his eyes, he quickly sits up. Ohno lets his hand fall back but he stays close to Nino still, even moving himself closer to his lover. Nino has always thought  Ohno was a weird one in this regard: he’s a man with a serious case of wanderlust, but gets downright clingy and annoying when he doesn’t get to touch Nino for more than three hours. Not that Nino minds Ohno’s touches or caresses, because those feel really good. It’s just strange to see how clingy Ohno can get when he doesn’t get to be around Nino within a small amount of time. Secretly, Nino thinks Ohno would probably get himself into the worst scenarios if Nino isn’t with him on these “adventures.”

"What did you say this world was called again?" Nino asks him, and lets Ohno grab his hand. Ohno shakes his head and laces their fingers together.

"I didn't. But..." He turns back to their travel pack and begins to rummage through the bag with his free hand. Ohno is still holding onto Nino's hand while he does so. Ugh, his lover. Nino squeezes their intertwined hands. He feels Ohno squeeze back but continues with his task of finding the item he's looking for in their bag. After a few more minutes, Ohno finally locates the device and takes it out of the bag without much difficulty. It’s a testament to how common they do this; Ohno loves holding Nino’s hands every chance he gets. Still keeping his hand in Nino’s, he turns on the device with the other hand and waits for it to power up. When it finally loads, Nino sees Ohno pressing a few more buttons until the screen flashes.

“Well?” Nino inquires and scoots over to look at the screen. 

"According to the Aiba device, it says that we are currently located in a world called..." He purses his lips and says in confusion, " _Rurutia_." He fumbles with the pronounciation. He continues to scan the Aiba device. “It says here that Rurutia is a land known for its pretty waterfalls and scenic views of nature."  Ohno falls silent as he continues to read the information about their new world. Nino sighs and stretches. His muscles are still a little sore from the jump.

"So, what's there to do here? Other than admiring the beautiful view," Nino says sarcastically as he looks around them. The world of Rurutia is astonishingly beautiful. There’s green everywhere, and there are a lot of signs of wildlife. Nino thinks that the world is probably covered in rain forests as Ohno read that it rains all-year round. He takes the Aiba from Ohno and begins to read more about Rurutia. Due to its constant rainy season and warm temperatures, the natural environment gets a lot of nutrients and sunshine from the weather. The environment is lush in beautiful greens, reds, and yellows. Flowers are in full bloom everywhere, and everything smells nice. Nino can smell moringas from where they’re standing. There are over 200 types of flowers in this world, and more than 300 different species of animals that roam the land and sea. What Rurutia is especially known for (other than its beautiful natural environment) is its numerous waterfalls of all sizes. There are a vast number of waterfalls that decorate the world, and many of them provide water for the nearby plants and animals that live in the area. The people of this world live near the bigger waterfalls, and is used for many of the day-to-day tasks and chores. What is remarkable about these waterfalls, as Nino continues to read, is that they never get contaminated. Rurutia’s waterfalls always stay pure, and many of its people contribute this wonder to the water and earth deities that protect and grant life to the world. Nino thinks that they definitely need to have sex in one of the mini waterfalls at least. It’s incredibly romantic, and Nino has absolutely no qualms admitting so. He’s married Ohno so many times to be able to sleep in the same room with the man; he’s allowed to be romantic with his husband. Scanning the Aiba, Nino thinks Rurutia probably makes his list of the top five most beautiful worlds they’ve visited so far. 

"Ah!" Ohno exclaims suddenly. Nino looks over at him as he can see a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. "They have a lot of fishing villages here!" Nino groans.  Of course his lover would want to go fishing instead of explore the other wonders that the world may have. "Kazu, let's go find one of the fishing villages!" He exclaims excitedly, already packing up the Aiba and grabbing  their travel bags. Nino sighs, and then pauses. Wait. Why would Ohno know they have fishing villages? He doesn't remember reading about that on the Aiba earlier. Nino always reads everything about the new worlds they visit. And suddenly...Nino knows why they're here.

“ _Satoshi!_ ” He roars. Ohno is already running off. Nino glares at him before taking off after him. 

Ohno is _so_  going to pay for this.

**Author's Note:**

> And Ohno went on to catch so much fish that the fishing village they visited proclaimed him as Rurutia’s fishing deity and Nino was seasick the whole time.
> 
> The End.
> 
> P.S. To make up for lying to Nino, Ohno brought Nino to one of the most beautiful waterfalls in Rurutia to make love in. Nino supposes that sort of makes up for all the vomiting he did, but he's still going to give Ohno a piece of his mind.


End file.
